Cross and a Contract
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: This story was created with PurpleDragon6, one of my best friends here on FanFiction. Like it says, it's a crossover between Rosario Vampire and Kuroshitsuji. Rinmaru Himaji isn't your typical high school girl, atleast it isn't mentioned until she lives with the Phantomhives in modern day New York.
1. Phantomhive and a Vampire

Chapter 1

It was just a chilly fall day here in New York where I met her, Rinmaru Himaji. She was the newest transfer student at my high school, so I wanted to make a good impression. Hello, I am Ciel Phantomhive, earl of Phantomhive, and I'm just your typical freshman. I know what you're thinking, how am I going to public school in America? Well, just about everyone thought I was too young to handle the company and the estate by myself, so they shipped me off here. As for right now, Sebastian is my 'legal guardian'. Though, enough about me, this is the story of how I met one of the most interesting humans on this earth.

Now, this may be confusing to a lot of people, but she is a vampire. She has long, pure white hair and scarlet red eyes. Her skin is of the lightest tint of ivory, as well. She has the body of a senior, but she is definitely stated as a freshman. Though, all of that is when you break off the seal and release her true form. In all reality, her eye color is purple while her hair is short and jet black. When she isn't a vampire, she has the body of a sophomore.

It is stated on her permanent record that she is a male, though that is because her twin brother had applied to this school but died in a car crash when he left, along with both her mother and father. As for that tragedy, she cut off her long dark hair and currently takes on the appearance and personality of her late twin brother. Now, how do you suppose I, earl of Phantomhive, would know that this young human is indeed female? It all started at gym class. Before class had started, I was the only one there, as I had thought. I had been given the distinct task as to bring warm towels to the men's locker room, and as you may have guessed, was called a peeping tom after looking at Rinmaru with bandages over her chest area. When she said that, her voice became clear and it sounded as though it was a young miss.

I then covered my eyes with the warm towels and froze in my tracks. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOOK," I said worriedly. She blushed after she was done changing. "So…now you know…I'm sorry…It's a very long story," she said lightly. She sighed and then looked me in the eyes. "Please don't tell anyone about me being a female, alright? I'm doing this for my brother… I need to do it for him…" After telling me the full story on what had happened, she sat down on the ledge.

"I'm so sorry, for, well, you know, calling you a peeper. You aren't one, well, at the very least as far as I know," she said sweetly. It was then I knew I needed to keep the secret; I couldn't break that bond. Rinmaru trotted off to her spot in line and the guys flooded the locker room. I followed slowly afterwards to her. I looked into her eyes and said, "If you ever need a place to stay, the Phantomhive household would be happy to oblige." After school, I walked with Ms. Himaji to the new Phantomhive estate. She stared in awe of the large white house with the glorious garden in the front and back yards that Sebastian had done in the spring.

Just then, Marissa, Cecilia, Ruby, and Jasper, the children of the family, prior to myself, had run out of the house chasing after one another. Rinmaru giggled at the small children and Marissa stopped in her tracks. "Hi there, Ciel, is this your girlfriend or something?" Rinmaru tried to hold back her giggles. It was amazing how the twelve-year-old had actually seen that Rinmaru was a female just by looking at her. Raven, our governess, and Sebastian walked out of the house smiling at the twins, Ruby and Jasper, as they played leap-frog near the daisies. Surprisingly, Rinmaru caught the attention of Raven as our governess had stepped down from the hand-crafted porch.

"Well, well, well, the little brat brought home his girlfriend to meet us, eh? Well, it's very nice to have met you, Ms.-""Rinmaru Himaji. You must be the beautiful governess, Raven, is that correct?" Raven stared a tad confused, and then she looked over at me in silence. "This is my third day in America, so I'm trying to be nice to everyone I meet, Ms. Silverwolf." Raven looked back at Rinmaru in awe then gave her a tight hug. She invited Rinmaru to stay for dinner, and then asked her for her story. Rinmaru paused before saying, "Well, it's a long story. I came here from Shinjuku, Japan with my mother, father, and twin brother. The day before he was scheduled to go to the same school as Ciel and I, my mother, father, and brother died in a car accident. I cut off my long hair and dressed like a male and took the place as my brother. You see, I need to look like this in order to fulfill my brother's last wish: to get a well-balanced education. If it's all the same to all of you, would it be too much to ask for a room at this estate? I don't have anywhere else to go and I truly feel like I'm home with all of you, even though it is my first day meeting all of you."

"We'd be happy to give you a room, Rinmaru," said Sebastian and Raven. Rinmaru had tears in her eyes from what was just told to her. "We'll take your bags up to your room," said Cecilia and Marissa, grabbing Rinmaru's large bag that had clothes and necessities in it. Rinmaru wiped her tears away. "Thank you, all of you. I can't ask for more than this. I feel safe here," she said. Just then, the doors swung open and a dark figure entered the room. "Ah, the Phantomhive estate, renovation 1938, I see," said Claude, whom was carrying the annoying twit, Alois Trancy.

Alois hopped down from his butler and walked towards me with a gun in his hand. "I'll be quick about this and- my lord, you've got yourself a beautiful lady. I wonder what Ms. Elizabeth would say about this little tart here, oh, but wait a second, a killed the bloody gal at your engagement party!" His disgusting cackle could be heard a mile away. "Now, instead of what I was going to do to you, Ciel, I'm going to shoot your new girlfriend in the heart to break yours!" The blonde twerp pointed the silver pistol at Rinmaru. As he pulled the trigger, I pushed Rinmaru back from the flying bullet but took off the cross on her rosary necklace. Just then, bats flooded the entire room and over her body, bringing her up in the air, causing her hair to grow at its full length and pure white, along with her body becoming much more famine and larger than her previous body, and her eyes changed to a deep scarlet color.

"Alright, you bloody idiot, I'm not going to pull any punches on someone who shoots a bullet at me. I think it's about time you learned your place!" After what seemed to be ten minutes of Rinmaru beating the living hell out of the blonde moron, her finishing blow had been a powerful kick in the crotch and chest, leaving Alois to fall to the ground in utter pain. "Don't mess with me!" She looked at Claude with, by my observation, a death glare to the soul, before he picked up the bleeding Alois and leaving the grounds of the estate. Rinmaru looked at me. "So now you know something new about me, earl of Phantomhive. I'm a vampire, but only when I'm unsealed." She grabbed the cross from my shaking hands. "You're the only one who can bring me back out, Ciel. Remember that when we come across an enemy. Now, with that said, I bid you all a good evening," she said as she put the cross back on her rosary necklace.

She looked like she was going to fall, so I caught her. She looked like how she did before Trancy and Claude showed up fifteen minutes ago. She looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry if I caused any damage. I swear, if I broke anything, I'll give you the money to repair the damages once I get a job!" She looked nervous, but I calmed her down by giving her a light peck on the cheek. "Relax, Rinmaru, you're alright. You didn't break anything except for Alois' balls and a few of his ribs," I said grinning. She smiled back. After all of that was said and done, Raven put the food away and brought Rinmaru to her room.

"We're all very lucky that you could join our family, Ms. Himaji. You really made us feel safe when you took care of Alois and Claude this evening. I really didn't know that you had all of that in you." "To be honest with you, Raven, I didn't either. This was the first time that I've ever fought using my vampire abilities." Raven tucked Rinmaru in and kissed her forehead before leaving her side. "Pleasant dreams, Rinmaru, and welcome to the family." Ms. Himaji smiled and said good night before Raven turned the lights off and closed the door behind her. "You know, little brat, you chose a good girl," said Raven. I smiled and went to bed.

**Alright you guys, first ever chapter of Cross and a Contract! Yes, yes, I know what you're all thinking; this is a crossover between Rosario+Vampire and Black Butler. Well, indeed you are sort of correct. I made Rinmaru a lot like Moka Akashiya while Ruby, Raven, Cecilia, Jasper, and Marissa were all characters made up by PurpleDragon6 (one of my best friends, which you should check out her stories, they're flippin' awesome!)! Okay, I should shut up now before I do the Disclaimer so you all won't get mad at me, though I want to point out this before I do: I made up this story all on my own, so if anyone else used the name Rinmaru Himaji for their crossover of Rosario+Vampire and Black Butler (more of Black Butler, though), don't tell me that I copied off of their ideas. That happened with another story of mine, "I'm In Love with the Enemy", and I really don't want that to happen again. DISCLAIMER: I don't own or make money off of Rosario+Vampire or Black Butler. **

**The majority of the characters that aren't from the manga or anime series are all OC made by my friend PurpleDragon6 and I. I really hope you all look forward to the next chapter, if I don't get writers' block! I also changed the setting to modern day New York instead of London. Also, I made Ciel fourteen-fifteen years old, the same age as Rinmaru. Review, favorite, and subscribe if you enjoyed. :3 **


	2. Marriage and a Vampire

Chapter 2

It was the next morning, Saturday, where the Phantomhive household added a new two new members. The tall, ginger had somehow entered through the house through the window late at night without triggering the alarm system. Rinmaru was the first to get up and go down stairs for breakfast when she caught the red-headed man on the couch in a seductive form. Rinmaru screamed, which woke up the entire house. Sebastian, of course, was the first to run down stairs and find his fan-boy waiting for him. "Sutcliff, why are you here this fine morning?" "Oh, Sebby, call me Grell, and besides the morning, the only fine thing here is you," said Grell, kissing Sebastian's hand.

Rinmaru stood in shock. "W-what the- no way… S-Sebastian what the hell is going on?" Sebastian took away his hand from Grell. "No need to worry, Ms. Himaji. What you just witnessed was Grell's usual act of affection. Speaking of which," Sebastian turned to face his fan-boy. "What brings you to the new Phantomhive estate?" "Oh, you know, just to drop in on Valentines' Day, my love," said the ginger. Raven came downstairs as soon as she heard what Grell had called her husband.

"Oh, Ms. Raven Silverwolf, what a pleasure to see you," said Grell sarcastically. "Sutcliff, leave this house now," said the obviously angered governess. "I'll never leave until I get what I want and what I want is Sebastian, so, therefore, I brought a little document." Grell held out a large packet of papers and documents and told Raven to sign it. Raven, whom had no idea what she was going to sign, signed the official document. "Well, Raven, your Shellobeth was showing just now, for you have signed a divorce document!" Grell laughed and made the paper disappear, showing that this couldn't be undone.

"Now, since what's done is done," Grell took Sebastian's hand and stole a kiss from him right then and there. "Sebby and I have a little marriage to do!" With that said, Sebastian and Grell had disappeared right in front of Raven and Rinmaru. There was a knocking at the door. Once Raven opened the white door, her expression changed from mad to ecstatic. She hugged the grey-haired man and led him into the house. Rinmaru stood in silence.

Marissa and Cecilia went downstairs to see what was going on. "What's with all the commotion? UNDERTAKER!" The girls then hugged the grey-haired man. "Um…we need to do something about Grell and Sebastian," asked Rinmaru. I ran down soon after that had happened. "Rinmaru, I heard about what happened from upstairs. I wasn't able to defeat Grell without Sebastian, so you're going to need to change into your vampire form." "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE," exclaimed the Undertaker.

I sighed then grabbed onto Rinmaru's cross of her rosary necklace. I pulled off the cross and bats came flying into the room, bringing Rinmaru up with them, changing her into her vampire form. "Lead me to where they are, Ciel," she said. Raven, Rinmaru, the Undertaker, and I all traveled to the chapel, leaving Cecilia and Marissa in charge of the sleeping twins. Raven looked nervous as if we were not going to make it in time, though Rinmaru was determined to make it. "And do you, Sebastian Michaelis, take Grell Sutcliff as your lawfully wedded husband," asked the priest. By the time he finished that sentence, Rinmaru had kicked open the doors, yelling out "I OBJECT!"

The priest looked at Rinmaru and started laughing. "Ah, a vampire, here to object a wonderful marriage, I see. Well, it looks as though I'm going to have to take care of you personally!" The priest took out a silver pistol. "Well, if it isn't the catholic priest, and no little Timmy glued to your crotch? Progress! Oh, and I thought you were against gay marriage!" Rinmaru laughed. "You really do cherry-pick the bible, don't you, Jesus fan-boy?" The priest growled then grinned.

"Vampire, I will defeat you and put you back into your blood-sucking grave!" He lunged toward her, though she dodged every one of his attacks. She finally blocked his attacks after he attempted to grope her. "You stray mutt, you don't have the balls to even try! Now, I believe it's time you learned your place!" I heard a loud crunch as she kicked him from his crotch to his chest for her final blow. He laid there for about a half hour in utter pain. Rinmaru grinned before looking to Grell and ripping up his divorce contract.

"Sebastian belongs to Raven, Sutcliff. Do I need to spell it out for you over and over again?" Grell looked at her in discomfort. "You'll see, vampire, that Sebby belongs to me! You'll see, you'll all see!" He knelt to the ground with tears in his eyes. He then began to cry as the Undertaker had hugged him tightly. "You'll be alright, Grell, though I wouldn't go as far as to destroy their marriage just like that," said the Undertaker. Rinmaru took the cross from my hand as Raven kissed Sebastian's cheek lovingly.

"Sutcliff, I'm sorry for destroying your chance with him, but you do realize that Sebastian is, and always will be, in love with Raven," said Rinmaru. Rinmaru put the cross back on her rosary necklace, sealing her powers. "I'm probably going to regret this, but if you want to be a little closer to Sebastian, why not stay at the Phantomhive estate," asked Raven. Grell's whole expression changed from despair to delight. "You mean it? You really want me to live with all of you?" "Of course the Undertaker will be living with us as well to make sure you won't try anything, but the two of you are welcome." Grell then began to cry tears of joy with the Undertaker still holding him.

"Thank you, Raven! You won't regret this choice at all! Also I'm so very sorry for attempting to split you and Sebastian up by a divorce!" "I forgive you, Grell. Just try not to do that again, alright?" "Of course, Raven! I'll try not to be a burden on you or anyone else in the Phantomhive house hold! I will do my best to repay you for your generosity!" Grell then hugged Raven. "Um, I'm sorry for interrupting, but should we get Raven and Sebastian married once more?" Everyone had forgotten about Raven's and Sebastian's divorce. The priest had somehow regained consciousness and forgot about the fracas he just had with the vampire Rinmaru.

"Hey, wasn't there going to be a wedding here?" Raven looked into Sebastian's eyes and kissed his lips softly. "Yes, there is. Can we skip the long part and just get on with the marriage?" The priest nodded and said, "Raven Silverwolf, do you take Sebastian Michaelis as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "And do you, Sebastian Michaelis, take Raven Silverwolf as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Raven and Sebastian kissed on the lips once more, sealing the deal. After all was said and done, Sebastian carried Raven all the way home, bridal style. After the Undertaker and Grell had unpacked their stuff and settled in to their guest room, I sat down next to Rinmaru on the couch with the Undertaker and Grell passing by through room to room. "I have a question, since Grell told us why he was here, why did the Undertaker show up?" The Undertaker stopped and looked over at Rinmaru. "I heard Raven was here, and since I haven't seen her for a while now, I decided to drop by. Also, Sebastian had a few coffins he borrowed from me and I want them back."

Rinmaru stared at the Undertaker with confusion before saying, "okay, good enough of a story for me."

**Alright you guys, here's the second chapter of Cross and a Contract! I let PurpleDragon6 know what was going to happen in this chapter and she loved it! I hope you all liked this story! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the anime series' Black Butler or Rosario+Vampire, nor do I, in any way shape or form, make money off of them. Favorite, Review, and Subscribe to the story if you enjoyed! :3**


	3. Drama and a Vampire

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks before things had cooled down since Grell had tried to steal Sebastian away from Raven when all Hell broke loose once more. Today was Sunday, March 2nd, and we had an unexplained knocking at the door. Rinmaru, yet again, had made the mistake of getting up early and opening the door. "Why, hello there, little girl, is Sebastian around," the lady in red asked. "May I ask who you are first, and also the need to see Sebastian?" "Madame Red and the reason that I would want to see Sebastian is for…unfinished business." The governess' ears perked up as she awoke from her slumber next to her husband.

Raven went downstairs to see one of her enemies. "Red, leave this estate at once," said the annoyed governess. "All I want to do is see my nephew and have a few words with the man I love," said the lady in red. "Like Hell would I ever allow you to see the two of them after what you've done!" "You demonic bad influence of a husband stealer, let me see them now!" Just then, Madame Red took out a silver dagger and attempted to shank the governess. "CIEL, EVERYONE, GET DOWN HERE NOW," Rinmaru called up to everyone whom was sleeping.

Everyone went down stairs to the site of Raven and Madame Red's fracas. I went over to Rinmaru quickly, grabbing onto the cross before pulling it off. Just then, as always, bats flew into the room, picked up Rinmaru, and changed her into her vampire form. "Aren't you two a bit too old to be fighting like spoiled children," asked Rinmaru. "How dare you say that to us, you bloody vampire," exclaimed Madame Red. "I won't allow fighting so early in the morning, nonetheless when I'm asleep. Now, I do believe it's about time for the two of you to learn your place!" And with that said, I'm sure by now all of you would've guessed that Rinmaru had falcon-kicked the both of the two ladies and won the battle.

"Have you two learned not to fight over a man, whom one of you are married to," asked Rinmaru. "Yes ma'am," said Raven and Madame Red in unison. Just then, there was another knock at the door. This time, Cecilia opened the big white door. In came, though, was another one of Raven's enemies, Anne-Marie, otherwise known as the nun who slept with Sebastian. "What a lovely home you've got here, Ciel Phantomhive. I've came to see my beloved Sebastian," said the nun. Grell's and Raven's eyes had become more devilish than usual.

"YOU'RE BELOVED SEBASTIAN," exclaimed the both of them. Sebastian put his arm out, saying as though the two of them should stop before anything bad happened again. "What brings you to this estate, Anne-Marie," asked Sebastian. "Well, you remember the time you brought me to Heaven, right? Well, I didn't take birth-control since, well, nuns are supposed to be virgins. Well, with that said, I'm pregnant with your baby and we should get married." Raven and Grell broke free from Sebastian's invisible chains. "WE'LL GIVE YOU A FREE ABORTION, GOD'S PRINCESS!" The two of them then began to beat the living Hell out of the nun, in advance to killing the baby inside of her.

Rinmaru looked annoyed as she said, "Give me the cross back, Ciel. I'm going back to bed so I won't need to get into any more damage, not to mention the fact that Raven and Grell seem to have this all in order." With that said, I gave Rinmaru back her cross and she put it back on. Rinmaru trudged back to her room, along with the rest of the children, and then slept for another hour or two. After a while, the fighting still went on, though everyone else carried on about their day. When the fracas became louder than the television show the children were watching, Marissa, Cecilia, Ruby, and Jasper all took action and screamed at the top of their lungs, stopping the fight. Anne-Marie had left, though Madame Red stayed. She had made an agreement with Sebastian not to fight over him anymore and to work at the Phantomhive estate wherever there is a need.

About two days a week, Madame Red worked with Bernard in the kitchen, two more days with Finnegan in the garden, and the rest of the week with Mae-Rin, working as a maid. The next week, however, was a bit more dramatic. Raven seemed quieter than ever, which had made Rinmaru take action. "What's wrong," asked Rinmaru. "There are people around…" Rinmaru took Raven into her room. "We're alone now, so please tell me what's bothering you."

Raven sighed then rubbed her eyes as red flowed down from them. "R-Raven?!" "What?" Rinmaru thought silently to herself, '_Red tears?! She can't possibly be a demon, can she?!_' "I-It's just an eye infection," said Raven, wiping the red away. "But, that's not my problem…" "Then…what is your problem exactly?"

"My husband…" "What happened?" Raven took a deep breath and said, "She followed us…" "Okay?" "He had a mistress a while back and she tried to have me killed." "Is that…Madame Red?" Raven sighed then said, "N-no…at least I would hope not."

"Then why do you have a problem with Madame Red?" "She has a thing for him as well." Rinmaru sighed. "But the one who is after me…is named Anne-Marie…" "But she doesn't live here, she just dropped by then you beat the living Hell out of her…" "Not in the house, but she is in the area, and she will try to steal Sebastian away…" Rinmaru sighed.

Raven sighed then said, "Sorry to have bothered you with useless drama." "It's alright, now I've got someone new on my blacklist." "As do I, but tell no one of this." "I swear I will not tell a living soul. I swear it on my Trinity Cross." "Good. If he found out about this…" Raven's eyes flickered a bit. Rinmaru winced at the sight.

Raven seemed deep in thought. "…Raven-sama…" Raven had no response. "Are you going to be alright?" Raven nodded then said, "Just a bit worried is all…" "Everything will be alright." "I hope you're correct…"

Raven was depressed now. "I'm leaving…" She tossed her ring on the floor, but she didn't leave her chair. Rinmaru hugged Raven tightly. Raven gripped the arms of her chair. "I'm leaving…" "No, no you're not going to leave…"

"I am, but I will not be returning to Phantomhive…where I became Raven…where their child was conceived…I'm going much farther…" "No!" Raven finally rose up from her chair. "It is my choice." Rinmaru hugged Raven tightly without letting go. "I'm not letting you leave! I can't lose my mom again!" "I am leaving. I cannot stand to live under the same room as those traitors!"

"Don't leave me!" Rinmaru started to cry. "Then come with me." "B-But Raven…" Rinmaru sniffled. "I am leaving either way. I am not staying with those four." "…Raven-sama…"

Raven walked to a nearby window and opened it. "Goodbye…" Rinmaru quickly hugged Raven and did not let go, crying. "No!" "Quiet. Don't let them hear you." Raven pried Rinmaru off of her. "If Anne-Marie heard you, she would know I would have left and she'd follow me, same as the others. Hush. Mustn't let them hear you…though why not come with me then, if you are so worried about me."

Rinmaru sniffled. "I'm scared that something bad will happen." "Nothing will." There was a short flash to downstairs. Marissa was sitting in the corner of the living room having a violent fit. Rinmaru said to Raven, "We should probably go back downstairs to help calm her down…" Raven shook her head and left out of the window.

Marissa was screaming the names of the members who had been on her blacklist at the moment. Rinmaru followed Raven out of the window. Raven had already completely vanished from the estate. Marissa, on the other hand, was clearly annoyed, though she called out for Sebastian anyways. Rinmaru said, "Raven? Where'd you go?" Sebastian kneeled down to Marissa. "What's the matter," he asked her.

"Remember that window in your ex-wife's room?" Without looking behind her, Marissa grabbed his jacket and gripped it tightly. "What of it?" Marissa let go of his jacket. "Hm, it would appear you have lost a child, a mistress, and a Raven." Sebastian was silent. "She's left us all because of you. I'm not surprised, though. Is there ever such a thing as true love?"

**Hi guys! This is the third chapter of Cross and a Contract! I actually role-played with PurpleDragon6 of this chapter so I think it turned out pretty well! Sorry since it's almost all dialog though… DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own or make money off of Black Butler and Rosario+Vampire. Favorite, Subscribe, and Review if you enjoyed! :3**


End file.
